Candy Kisses
by nyislandersgirl
Summary: "There was one thing Ash had failed to tell Misty. Of course, he had done it on purpose. She had only agreed to his plan because he'd teased her, and even then she wasn't at all happy about it." Pokeshipping Halloween one shot!


Candy Kisses

"I have the best idea ever!"

Ash Ketchum was standing directly in front of his amber haired friend Misty. A wide, mischievous smile was stretched across his face. Misty raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Ash, I highly doubt…"

"No Mist, I'm serious. It's great!"

"Alright, fine. Tell me this _genius _idea of yours."

Eyes sparkling with victory, Ash stood up perfectly straight and announced, "we're going trick or treating tomorrow!"

Misty simply stared back at Ash, whose eyes were now closed as he soaked in his words. She shook her head to herself. He _seriously_ thought that was a good idea.

"Ash, get real," Misty snapped him out of his trance, "We're not little kids anymore. We can't just dress up and ask people for candy."

"Why not?" Ash was frowning now, "I mean, I act more like a kid than a teenager. Besides, there's no written rule that says trick or treating is _just _for kids! It'd be really fun, Mist! Come on, please?"

"No," Misty furrowed her brow.

"Misty…" Ash whined. Once again, Misty shook her head and turned on a toe. Ash tilted his head, a little scowl on his face. Suddenly, he got a brilliant idea. One even _better _than his trick or treating plan! He knew_ just_ how to convince Misty to go along with him.

"So what, you're afraid?" Ash asked with a snicker.

Misty stopped dead in her tracks. Looking over her shoulder, she seethed, "what was that?"

"I asked if you were afraid," Ash taunted some more, "what are you? Too grown up to have some fun, maybe? That's it! You're not afraid. You're _uptight! _I can't believe one of my best friends is an _adult! _I swore I'd never let that happen!"

Soon enough, Misty was right in Ash's face, giving the raven haired boy a deathly glare as he smirked foolishly.

"I am NOT uptight Ash Ketchum! I'm just mature! More so than YOU'LL ever be!"

"Uptight, mature, what's the difference?" Ash shrugged.

"You're such a pest!" Misty roared, "You better close your mouth before I send Gyrados after you!"

"See what I mean?" Ash lowered his voice a little, "uptight."

"You really want me to prove to you that I'm not uptight?" Misty poked Ash's chest, "fine! I'll show you! I'll go trick or treating with you. It's an absolutely stupid idea, but if it'll _prove _to you that I'm not uptight, I'll do it."

"Great!" Ash cheered.

_Yeah, _Misty thought miserably to herself, _great._

**XXX**

There was one thing Ash had failed to tell Misty. Of course, he had done it on purpose. She had only agreed to his plan because he'd teased her, and even then she wasn't at all happy about it. If he had told her his little secret, well, not even teasing would've convinced her to come along.

It was the day of Halloween, and Ash was now waiting impatiently for Misty outside of the Cerulean City gym. He wore his aura guardian costume, finding it to be quite dashing, and possibly the key to obtaining extra candy. He groaned inwardly. No. Not too much candy. Unfortunately, his impatience had already taken over for him for a bit, and he had gone to some houses before getting to the gym.

He unwrapped a piece of candy and broke it into two pieces. He ate one half, and then looked down by his feet.

"Hey Pikachu, want some candy?"

"Chu!" Pikachu cheered. He was wearing his little jester hat and collar, which perfectly matched Ash's costume. Ash giggled blissfully and gave Pikachu the other half. As he stood back up, the front door to the gym swung open, and Misty's head poked out slowly, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Took you long enough!" Ash whined, "Come on, let's go!"

"Cool it Ketchum," Misty rolled her eyes now, "I don't know if I'm overly comfortable in this stupid costume."

"Then why'd you pick it?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't! My sisters did. It…it's not exactly…"

"Let me see."

"NO!"

"Come on Mist!"

Misty growled and shook her head.

"Misty, if you don't get out here right now, I'll call out Gible and have him eat your door."

Misty cursed Ash under her breath and slipped out of the building. Taking just one look at the heavily blushing red head, Ash's eyes widened.

Misty wore a cream colored, strapless dress, that was close to being sheer and dotted with specks of glitter. It was very form fitting on her, and it ended an inch or two above her knees. The hem was pointed, not straight across, and from it fell a very sheer mixture of red and blue fabrics, put together to look like scales. The material was shorter in the front of the dress, and longer in the back to form a tail. At the end of the "tail" was the same blue and red fabric, cut into four large petal shapes. Her hair was down, straightened to perfection. Ash hadn't realized how long her hair had gotten, especially when it was straight; it went well beyond her shoulders. Her eyelids were painted with a gentle, sparkling red eye shadow, and her face and arms were dusted with glitter that every now and then showed off a red or blue sparkle.

Taking note of Ash's shocked face, Misty blushed even darker and mumbled, "it's supposed to be Milotic."

"Ye…yeah, I…c…could tell," Ash stammered.

"Is it really bad?" Misty whispered.

"NO!" Ash shook his head furiously. Misty blinked. Clearing his throat, Ash tried again, "no, it's fine. Your sisters did a good job. You look…wow."

Misty reverted back to her blush, although less fierce this time, "thank you Ash."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ash grinned, "Let's get going!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped onto his trainer's shoulders.

"You both look awesome!" Misty smiled as they began to walk, "I love how your costumes are in sync! I shouldn't expect anything less from you two."

Much to Misty's surprise, trick or treating turned out to be quite enjoyable. It was a little awkward at first, but once you spent enough time with Ash, everything just became fun. So, after going around all of Cerulean City, Misty found herself skipping happily next to Ash, feeling absolutely care free. She did, however, slip him curious glances. He was _really _stuffing his face with candy.

"Take it easy Ash," Misty smirked playfully, "the candy's not going to disappear you know."

Ash suddenly broke out into loud laughter, causing Misty to jump. Wrapping his arms around himself, Ash gasped, "oh my gosh Misty, I know what we're gonna do now!"

Misty scratched her head. Ash was more hyper than usual. He was staring at her with wide, sparkling eyes. He hadn't blinked in awhile.

"Misty, Misty," Ash grabbed her hand and shook her arm, "you're supposed to say "what?" Come on, come on, say it!"

"Uh…what?" Misty tilted her head.

"Ha!" Ash let go of her hand, "okay, okay. So, we just went trick or treating, right? But all we got was _treats. _There were no _tricks!_"

"What's your point?" Misty shifted.

"We're gonna play a trick, Misty. We're…going to play a trick…on Brock!"

"Brock? Why?"

"Because he's _Brock,_" Ash whispered the name, and then burst out into more laughter. Misty's eyes widened.

"Ash, I think maybe we should call it a night…"

"No way!" Ash began jumping up and down, "we…we're going to Pewter City. That's where we're going! Come on Mist! We're gonna play a trick on Brock!"

As he continued to jump, Pikachu growled, and jumped off Ash's shoulder into Misty's arms, giving the red head a confused look.

"I don't know either Pikachu," Misty whispered, shrugging. Ash began to laugh some more, and when Misty and Pikachu looked back at him, he was marching ahead of them. _Literally _marching.

"Let's go to Pewter City!" He was singing, "Going to…Pewter City! Tricks on Brock! Ha!"

"Okay, Ash!" Misty ran forward and grabbed his shoulder. Ash spun around, eyes still wide and unblinking.

"Misty, come on!" Ash laughed some more.

"I have a better idea," Misty hushed. Still holding his shoulder, she steered him into a group of nearby bushes and forced him to sit. As he sat, Ash rocked back and forth, looking around curiously.

"Pikachupi?" Pikachu squeaked.

"Aw, hi Pikachu!" Ash giggled. Pikachu twitched his ears curiously.

"Ash, what is going on with you?" Misty hissed.

"Nothing," Ash responded in a sing song voice.

"Yes there is!" Misty screamed, "Come on! Tell me!"

Ash covered his mouth and playfully narrowed his eyes.

"You're an idiot," Misty sighed as she reached into her bag,, pulling out a piece of candy. As she unwrapped it, Ash watched intently, his mouth watering at the sugary sight. He began to lean forward in an attempt to snatch it, but Misty had already raised it to her lips. Ash groaned, and continued to lean forward. Pressing his hands against the grass and bending his arms, Ash took a leap up to try and grab the candy. He missed, however, and his head knocked into Misty's.

He and Misty fell over, the piece of candy tumbling from Misty's hand. She had already put it to her lips, however, and they were now coated with sugar. The scent of it was intoxicating to Ash, and while he was desperate for more sugar, he wasn't about to eat candy off the ground. So there was only way to get it now, considering he had eaten all of his and Misty wouldn't let him near hers.

Ash moved his face even closer to Misty's, his body still on top of hers. Finally, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply, and tasting the sweet traces of sugar left on her soft lips.

Misty, meanwhile, was shocked. Her eyes were wide open, and she was staring at Ash, completely stunned. This certainly wasn't how she wanted to get her first kiss, but she supposed it wasn't _so_ bad. It was Ash who was kissing her after all, although it seemed to have come out of nowhere. She closed her eyes for just a second, but then went to sit up, bringing Ash with her. He just wouldn't stop with the kissing! Misty could feel herself getting lightheaded from a lack of air.

"Ash," she tried to move her head away, "stop, Ash! I…I can't breathe!"

She finally pushed Ash off of her, the raven haired boy landing hard on his back. He sat back up, rubbing his head, and gave Misty a somewhat sad look.

"Wh…what was that?" Misty gasped, her face burning a bright red.

"I need sugar," Ash panted, "Your lips had sugar on them!"

Misty stopped her heavy breathing, and the color disappeared from her face, "excuse me?"

"Your lips, they had SUGAR on them!" Ash said it louder now. He was still as hyper as he'd been before.

Misty could feel her heart sinking. _That _was the only reason Ash had kissed her? Because she had _sugar _on her lips? Misty sighed sadly and looked down into the grass, tears flooding her eyes. As she fought to hold them back, she heard the sound of gentle snoring. Peaking up only slightly, Misty saw Ash sprawled out on the ground, fast asleep. Growling, Misty picked up the boy and began to carry him back to the gym; not an easy feat considering the teenage boy was quite muscular, and she was thin as could be.

"Thanks Ash," Misty grumbled angrily, "thanks for making this day just as awful as I thought it was gonna be."

**XXX**

The next morning, Misty stared furiously at Ash, who was still asleep. She had dropped the boy onto her living room couch the night before, and then stomped up to her bedroom, crying for a while before falling asleep. No one would ever know that though. Especially not Ash.

_As soon as he wakes up, _Misty thought angrily, _I'm gonna give this little dolt a piece of my mind!_

As if on cue, Ash's eyes fluttered open, and he found himself staring up at Misty's scowling face.

"Morning Mist," he whispered confusedly. How could she be angry with him _already_? It was only morning.

"_Morning?_" Misty seethed, "after last night, that's all you have to say to me? MORNING?"

"Do you have to yell?" Ash groaned as he held his head, "I have _such _a headache! What did I do last night?"

"You were a moron!" Misty hit him, "you were a complete and udder jerk!"

"Misty," Ash breathed, "I honestly don't remember _anything _from last night. So could you stop yelling and just explain to me what happened?"

"Wait, you seriously have no remembrance of last night? In…in the bushes?"

"No…" Ash shook his head slowly.

"Wow, this is awkward," Misty sighed as she sat down next to Ash, "uh, well, you…kissed me."

Ash's eyes widened, and his face became as red as the light from a poke ball, "I…wh…uh…what?"

"You kissed me," Misty repeated, "pretty passionately too. But then you said you _only _did it because I had sugar on my lips. I mean, you'd been acting weird before that. You were even more hyper than usual, laughing constantly and…singing. Don't ever sing again by the way. You're terrible."

"Oh man," Ash rubbed his eyes, "I really messed up."

"Yeah, you did," Misty nodded.

"No, seriously. I still don't remember last night, but now I understand why."

Misty raised an eyebrow at this, and waited for Ash to elaborate.

"There was a reason my Mom absolutely hated Halloween when I was growing up. I…can't really handle sugar. I eat just a little bit, and then I kind of can't stop. I end up eating too much, and I go on these _major _sugar highs. Like, they're really bad Mist. I never remember what goes on when I'm on these sugar rushes."

"Why didn't you tell me this _before _we went out trick or treating?" Misty was angry again.

"Because if I had _told _you about it, then you never would have gone with me!" Gaining a more serious tone, Ash added, "and we had fun last night Mist. Admit it, we did. Right up until all the sugar went through my bloodstream and I…uh…kissed you."

Misty continued to scowl for a few moments, before sighing. "Fine. I did have _some _fun with you. I guess."

Ash nodded and put his head back down. "Thank you for coming with me Misty."

Misty said nothing in response. She stared intently at the floor, feeling unable to get up from her spot on the couch.

"Hey Misty?" Ash's voice suddenly piped up.

"What?" Misty's voice still showed a hint of aggravation.

"Did…you _like _the kiss? I mean, I know it was an accident, and I guess not even really one, because apparently that wasn't my original goal. But…was it really bad?"

Again Misty sunk into silence. She thought for a little while, before squeaking, "no."

"You didn't like it?" Ash frowned.

"No, it wasn't bad. It was actually…fairly enjoyable. Until I knew just exactly what you were up to," Misty narrowed her eyes, "then it wasn't so good."

"Sorry," Ash sat back up yet again, this time crawling closer to Misty, "I'm really, really sorry."

"It's fine," Misty grumbled, still making eye contact with the ground.

"Let me make it up to you," Ash's voice was laced with a sneaky undertone, and his lips turned upwards into a giddy smirk. Misty finally looked up, and gave the teenager a partly confused, partly interested face.

"How?" She used a haughty tone.

"Like this," Ash leaned forward and pressed his smirking lips against Misty's, which were straight with shock. Blinking wildly, Misty eventually, although unwillingly, gave into the boy and closed her eyes as she kissed back. As they locked lips, Misty could feel her cheeks growing hot. She moved her hand to touch Ash's chest, where she felt his heart pounding at light speed. Misty breathed out heavily and pulled away from Ash's face quickly.

"Did you hate that too?" Ash asked worriedly, his eyes wide with horror.

"No," Misty gently touched the top of her lip. Huffing, she asked, "you're not having some relapse from last night, are you?"

"No, not at all!" Ash waved his hands in front of him, "I promise. That was just…a kiss."

"_Just _a kiss?" Misty raised a mischievous eyebrow, purposely trying to ruffle Ash's feathers. Luckily for her, it worked like a charm.

"No, no, it was a _great _kiss!" Ash was laughing nervously, "it was PERFECT in fact! Special…very special! We definitely…"

Now it was Misty's turn to lean forward and press _her _lips against Ash's. She giggled deliriously as she pulled away, staring at Ash's confused face.

"Thanks for asking me to go trick or treating with you Ash," Misty smiled shyly as she got up. Walking away, she mumbled to herself, "and thank you for the best treat _ever."_


End file.
